Together Doesn't Feel Wrong
by Cassie-D1
Summary: HGTN Hermione has a rather unexpected encounter with an arrogant Slytherin by the name of Theodore Nott in the library one day that sends some very hot sparks flying in-between them and leaves her shock and very confused to what's going on and sends her running for the hills… TNHG
1. Chapter 1

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"What do you mean no? I've been looking for this specific one for ages, now give it to me!"

"Give me one good reason as to why I should?"

"Well I know for damn certain that you don't need this edition for any of your classes! And like I've already said, I've been looking for this specific copy for ages now, so just hand it over already!"

"So?"

"So…what do you mean_ so_?"

"So, that's why I should give this to you, because I don't need it for any of my classes and you've been looking for it for ages and want it 'oh so badly'?"

"Well, yes!" She huffed her eyebrows pulling down, her nerves now getting test to the absolute most.

"I still don't see why I should give it to you? For all you know I could have been looking for this book for ages as well..." He said back smugly adding a wink at her knowing he was pushing her buttons to the extreme now.

"I highly doubt that!"

"And why's that?"

"Just...just give me the bloody book Nott!" She muttered, her hands placed firmly on her hips glaring at the Slytherin before her that was holding the book that she had been searching for non-stop for the past two weeks.

"Why would I do such a nice thing like that with nothing in return Granger?" he said smirking, biting his tongue trying with all his might to hold back a snort at her growing red face.

"Nott, just give me the book and I won't hex you into next week!" She uttered trying to keep her voice low so that Madam Prince wouldn't hear them and kick them out of the library for being too loud and disturbing the other students who were trying to work and study, _which was what she would be doing also_ if it wasn't for this cocky arrogant Slytherin who wouldn't hand over _her_ book about Important Facts of Dragon's Blood.

Theodore Nott just continued to smirk and flipped the book open flicking through the pages not looking the least bit interested in the facts that were contained in the volume's pages. "Seeing as threats like those don't really concern or bother me much…I still don't see why I should give this to you without something I see worthy in return Granger?"

"Well if you give the book to me, then I can assure you that you'll be walking out of here with all your body parts still in tac. But if you keep tempting me, you might just lose one or two...and I don't think you'd especially want to lose the 'family jewels', I mean what would your dear father say if you weren't able to produce an heir for the Nott family anymore?" Hermione said indicating to his lower regions with a nod of her head. "Now, is that something enough in return for you?"

"Never thought you had such a backbone Granger."

"Nott…" she said threateningly, her hand itching for her wand that she always kept in her back jean pocket when she wore her muggle cloths on the weekends.

"Why don't we make a compromise…" Nott said with a nod of his head to the side. "What would you be willing to do to get the book?" he asked with a devious look on his face knowing that she was reaching for her wand but was feeling overly confident that she wouldn't harm him. After all this was 'Hermione Granger' the Gryffindor princess and goody-two-shoes, she would never harm a fellow classmate.

"What do you mean what am I willing to do to get the book?" Hermione said as her hand that was reaching for her wand froze scowling at him and his stupid Slytherin trademark smirk that all the Slytherins seemed to have in common with one another.

"Well it _means_ what are _you_ willing to do for _me_ to get this say _book _here?" He said nodding his head to the book that was in his hands.

Hermione opened her mouth in an outrage and her eyes widened when she realized what he was referring to. "Whatever makes you think that I would go to such levels with you to get a book, I'm not a whore…or easy whatsoever for that matter, and I would never do such a thing with the likes of-of someone like _you_!" She grumbled through gritted teeth trying to keep her temper in check that they both knew was raising rapidly by the second.

"Now, now Granger, no one ever mention anything about sex, we all now that you're planning to stay 'pure' till marriage, but if you're offering…" the prick said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I rather spare myself the nightmares and trauma from the ordeal that you're suggesting, and to just to clarify things I'm not as 'pure' as everyone seems to think I am!" She huffed out crossing her arms towards the end feeling slightly defensive about his comment about her being so innocent.

"You won't be saying that after we're done, and what do you mean by that? You're Granger…unless the rumors that you and Weasleys are a couple are true…but I doubt that he would know what to do or where to put it or how to pleasure you properly." He said with a snort.

"Yes, because I'm saying that now, and no the rumors aren't true!" She gritted out through clutched teeth, "And why is it that everyone thinks if I've had sex that it's automatically with Ronald!" She said raising her voice forgetting where they where for the moment, but when she did remember she was thankful that they were in the back of the library where most students didn't ever bother to come too and where Madam Prince probably or at least hopefully couldn't hear them.

"Then perhaps I can change your mind, and because the Weasel fancies himself bloody in love with you."

"Perhaps, but I doubt that's possible. And Ron is not in love with me…he's just confused with his feelings for the time being."

"Oh so you think so? Well then I guess I have no choice but to change your mind then." He told her stepping closer, which in result made Hermione back up a little uncertain at what he was playing at.

"Remember my threat Nott, it's still in full effect."

"What would you tell the teachers?" He asked taking another step closer causing her to back up into one of the many bookcases, trapping her in between the old wood and him which was more to his liking.

"Self defense." She replied simply cursing herself as she searched for her wand in her back jean pocket then to her front pockets but couldn't find it anywhere which only made Nott's smirk grow more knowing that she didn't have her wand on hand.

"Mmm…self defense?" He muttered as he took the last and final step to her and enclosed her soft petite body with his strong lean one.

"Nott!" Hermione said putting her hands on his chest trying to push him away, but it was no use, he was a lot stronger than she was.

"Yes Granger?" He questioned with that smirk on his face as he pressed his hips into her stomach, which forced her to recognize his growing hardness that was starting to become very hard to ignore.

"S-stop." She said as he began to rub against her ever so slowly and gratifying making her bite her tongue to try to keep the moan that was raising in her throat to not come out, but it was a very difficult task.

"Do you really want me to?" He whispered in her ear seductively pushing a little harder into her causing the moan to flee her lips which made a small chuckle escape his own lips. She closed her eyes as he nibbled on her ear then moved down to her neck making sure that he left a mark before moving down to her collarbone. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, having you shoved up against something as I pleasure you rotten and you groaning and moaning underneath me calling my name."

"Stop…" Hermione said one last time trying to prevent this from going any further, but it was a poor attempt since it sounded more like a pleasurable whimper then a protest. She sighed and leaned her head back against the bookshelf giving him more access to her neck and color-bone as he slowly lifted her jean-clad thigh up to his hip pressing his hardness into her heated core. "Nott…please stop...w-we can't do this-" she was saying but was cut off.

"Shh…" he whispered kissing her nose lightly staring at her as she opened her eyes shocked at his tenderness he showed by that gesture. "You want this just as much as I do, I can feel it." He said as he rubbed a little more knowing that her panties were soaking wet, and all because of _him_. God that made him feel incredible.

"But-"Hermione was saying but got cut off by his lips crashing down to hers. All thoughts and protests left her head at once and she whimpered as the kiss deepened and his tongue slid skillfully into her mouth. She was on cloud nine, none of the kisses that she's had before had never felt like this, even through there was only two guy's that she's ever kissed, not including him.

He was amazing with his lips and tongue and wonder what else he could do with them, his hands were wondering all over her body before landing lastly on her hips then sliding down onto her bum squeezing it lighting erupting another whimper and moan from her before squeezing it harder for another response from her and trying to pull her even closer against him then she already was to him hitching her thigh up even tighter against his own hip and began a racking rhythm between them which drove them both up the bookcase in craziness…but then she suddenly snapped out of it and yanked her mouth away slapping him hard in the face which made him drop her thigh in the process.

"Don't you ever-" She began to say clearly to out of breath to go on as her face turn bright red with anger and embarrassment that she let him get that far and take advantage of her like that. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me Nott!" She uttered out through gritted teeth narrowing her eyes at him with a deathly stare as he just continued to stare at her blankly before going in for another kiss. "Wha-" Hermione tried saying but it was mumbled up by his lips pressed firmly against hers once more, and for only a brief moment she melted into the kiss and savored it wanting to take it all in before pushing him away again.

This time as soon as she did shove him away she made a mad-break for it, and got as far away from him as she possibly could, no longer was she wanting or even thinking about the book that caused the stupid situation to happen or the curious and weird stares and looks she was getting from her fellow schoolmates as she dashed out of the library…all she could think about was how her skin was ablaze, tingling from where his lips had been and how her center was burning up and drenched with desire and the unnerve feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She knew she wanted him, and knew she wanted him bad, and she hated that more than anything at the moment…he was a Slytherin after all.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed as she picked at her food knowing that he was staring at her yet again, he has been since the incident in the library happened a three weeks ago. She tried to ignore the stares and glances that he always sent her way, but it was proving to be rather more difficult than she originally thought it be.

She also tried to stay as far away from him as possible, always making sure she had someone with her at all times. She even managed to stay out of the library as much as she possibly could, which was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do...it was absolute torture! But that never stopped his eyes from following her every move during the day when they were in class or at meals.

Harry was the first to notice the boy's staring and voiced his concern telling her to be careful seeing as he was Slytherin and all…and as you well know by now, you could never be careful enough around a Slytherin. Ron, on the other hand started naming off curses to throw his way and started planning ways to break every bone in Theodore Nott's body wanting to end his life for even looking at Hermione in _that_ kind of way, which proved Theo's theory right about the red-head fancying her. Which irritated her even further knowing that he was right about an issue with one of her best friends! _Her best friends!_

After another ten minutes or so of staring went by she couldn't handle it anymore and slammed her fork down catching her friends' attention. "I think I'll head back up to the common room, I'm not really all that hungry." She said knowing it was a lame excuse to get away from the prying eyes but she couldn't stand it any longer, his eyes were starting to haunt her dreams.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder warily knowing that Nott was most likely still staring at his friend and that it was getting to her more than what she wanted to let on. "You want us to come with you?"

"Yeah, we should come with you…you know just to be safe…" Ron added looking at the Slytherin table suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the snakes.

"No, Harry its fine, you guys stay and eat, I have a bit of homework I need to catch up on anyways, and Ronald I am perfectly capable of defending and looking after myself thank you very much." She told them rolling her eyes at the red-headed boy before sending them a weak pathetic excuse of a smile before quickly walking out of the great hall feeling his eyes boil into her back the whole way out.

She knew that she should probably head straight up to the tower, but she wanted to go to the library to have a quick look to try to find the dragon blood's book that she still hadn't managed to get. She quickly walked through the shelves of books of the quiet empty library hoping that the book would be where it was the last time she found, but with her luck it wasn't.

After a few minutes of searching and finding nothing she stomped her foot impatiently turning around about ready to just give up and head up to the common room knowing that everyone would be leaving dinner soon enough anyways and would be wondering where she was. When she turned down a different aisle to head to the exit she immediately came to halt and quickly turned back around heading a different direction to the way out of the old library.

The reason why, the person who's been like the devil himself was causally leaning up against one of the many bookcases of the library with his leg propped up looking like he no care in the world.

She knew he was following her; she could hear his quick footsteps behind her as she swiftly weaved her way through the bookcases trying to lose him but knew it was impossible. "Come now Granger, let's not play games anymore!" She heard him complied not far behind her.

"You can play whatever game you want Nott, but count me out!" She muttered spinning around to face him shocked at how close he really was by now, which was only about a two or three feet away.

"Well I'm afraid, Granger, that you have been playing a game with me as of late, and it would be unjust if you just quit now before the game of cat and mouse is over…you see, you're the mouse and I'm the cat and I want to play with you." He said staring down at her when something flashed in his eyes.

"Well I refuse to _play_ and be your so-called mouse." She uttered out narrowing her eyes at him.

"But if you're not going to be my mouse then who I'm going to play with?" He question placing that stupid smirk on his face as he took another step closer mincing what happened a few weeks ago. But Hermione stood her ground this time and lifted her head up slightly to meet his gaze with determination in her eyes to not let him get the best of her.

"Find a different mouse."

"What if I like the one I have right here?"

"That's too bad then."

"Why's that?"

"Because-" She was saying before he suddenly and inexpertly yanked her forward by her arms pressing his lips to hers in less than a second. Her eyes widened and she tried shoving him off but it didn't work as well as she wanted it to. He only tightened his grip around her and pressed his lips more firmly against her own. When he finally needed to breathe he gradually released his hold of her lips and gazed down at her, but still kept her locked in place by her arms.

"What were you saying pet?" He questioned as he began to nuzzle her neck trying to be smart.

"Don't call me pet!" She uttered out trying to push him off but to no success, "And what do you think you're d-doing?" She questioned him wincing when her voice wavered slightly.

"Kissing you." He replied cockily.

"Why?"

"Because I want too."

"Well don't!"

"Now why in the world would I do that?"

"Because I said so!"

"Do you really want me too?"

"Yes…" She said with a sigh as he let go of her arms and brought his hands down to her hips pulling her even closer than she already was to him.

"Say it like you mean it love, and I'll go, but until then I don't think I will." He said walking her backwards slowly, pushing her against a bookcase gently as he brought his lips to hers once again, and this time she didn't protest or try to push back. She gave in, and let him kiss her, and she returned it with as much fever and want as he kissed her with, there was so much passion and infatuation in the kiss that drove both of them crazy.

"Mmm…" He moaned softly breaking the kiss off after needing to breath again as he rubbed his nose against her cheek tenderly breathing in her scent, vanilla and the old pages of books and ink. "Knew you really didn't mean anything about stopping." He said while brushing a stray curl behind her ear that fell in her face during the intense kiss. "Tell me what you want." He murmured moving his leg in between hers propping her up slightly as she rested on his thigh, her feet dangling in the air a few inches off the ground.

"Merlin…feels so…so good…" She sighed breathless gripping his shoulders tightly in her hands bringing him in for another kiss as she pressed into his leg trying to look for some sort of fulfillment that was building up in her as she move on his leg slowly as her panties quickly became damp.

"Tell me what you want me to do love?" He sighed started to move his thigh up and down and side to side slowly causing the friction that she so desperately wanted watching her closely as she closed her eyes in pleasure arching her back slightly from his slow movements knowing that he was torturing her by his slow-moving pace. "Tell me…" He whispered leaning down to bite her collarbone teasingly. "Tell me 'Mione…" He said again starting to pull on her red and gold tie loosening it up before tugging it over her head and throwing it behind him carelessly.

"I…I…want…" She was saying gasping as he quickened his pace with his thigh causing even more tension to rise in her lower stomach in knots killing the words that were about to come out of her mouth as she instead moaned in pleasure at the pressure change.

"Yes?" He question loving that he was making her breathless and unable to speak like this.

"I want…I want you!" She all but hissed out as he shifted his leg a little for a different angle causing a whole new sensation to rise in her and that was it for her. She felt so high like she was flying through the clouds and he watched in amazement as her face took on so many different emotions and feelings all at once and knew that he would never get tired of seeing her eyes squinting shut and her mouth slightly open in a 'O' as she climax and came…and it was all because of _him_.

"Oh God…Theo!" She jeered out arching her back completely off of the bookshelf pressing her chest into his and that's what did it for him as well.

He suddenly and hastily yanked her legs up to place around his waist and walked over to one of the many tables in the back of the library and sat her down on it as he began to snap open her white button up school shirt throwing it off to the side like he had done to her tie losing himself in her. He didn't know if it was because he couldn't control himself any longer since he's wanted her for so long now or if it was her screaming his name as she reached her peek, all he did know was that he wanted her bad, and needed her now!

* * *

**Well there you have it :)...yes smut I know :) lol  
**


End file.
